


Beneath a Haloed Moon

by Eponin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s about time you got here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a Haloed Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote most of this years ago, just never quite finished it or posted it. I found it in my notebooks recently and figured I'd clean it up and put it up here.

Kara blinks awakes to silence, and the faint light of breaking dawn that chases the moon still hovering above the wooden sill of the window, washed out and silver-gray. She stretches, spreading out across the bed. The sheets on the other side are cool, and she frowns, not sure what that surprises her. Shouldn’t they be warm still?

“It’s about time you got here.”

Instinct sends her rolling off the bed. She lands in a crouch beside it, right hand reaching automatically to her hip for a sidearm that isn’t there. Her left hand presses into the grass for balance.

“Woah. Babe, relax.” 

The voice laughs at her and she blinks up into Sam’s grinning face. He holds both hands out in surrender, spread wide and empty.

“There’s no one to shoot here, Kara.”

“Sam?” She finds she can’t move, can’t breathe, images of blank eyes and nonsensical words flashing through her mind. “You’re dead.”

Sam laughs again. “I told you I’d see you on the other side. Did you think I wouldn’t wait?”

She stands slowly, pulls back when he reaches as if to help her up. “Death seems a little…” She glances around at the ruins of the room with its single, empty window, missing walls and grass carpet. “Bland.”

“This is just the waiting room.” His mouth curves up in that familiar smirk and he holds a hand out to her. “Coming?”

She grabs his hand and reels him hard in for a kiss. “Then let’s blow this joint.” She grins, wide and carefree for the first time in years, tangles his fingers with hers and follows him out of the room.


End file.
